Remember
by ginchi16
Summary: I need to remember...YOU. Haji/Saya short so plz read


Don't own blood plus.

I was reading a bunch of blood plus stories the other night and I was really moved by one of them. It was one where haji wasn't there when she woke up and when she panicked it made her admit how much she actually loved him and it just seemed really realistic and practical so I wrote my own like that. It came to me instead of the paper I am supposed to be handing in right now. Oh well I'll just have to email it tomorrow lol. Any way read and enjoy.

She'd slept so long, she'd remembered nothing of the world she awoke to. She knew not why she was there, who she was, or what was to happen but she did know something or someone was missing. Looking around her cold dark chamber her body quickly adjusting to the cooler temperature, her eyes slowly finding sight within the dark, yet none of this mattered as she quickly began to panic. Now standing clad in nothing but her dark hair that spilled down covering and caressing her delicate curves like a elegant black dress and flowing freely on around her feet, her wide eyes glowing red as the darkness engulfed her small form, she whipped her head side to side as if searching for something that had been lost but only a moment ago. Though she still remembered nothing, she knew something was missing. Scared, confused, and quickly growing more frightened she wrapped her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to comfort herself but there it was again. Her small arms could not help her feel safe, they could not help her remember, they only helped in bringing her feeling of loss to reality. Hot tears flowing down her now rosy cheeks, her chest heaving and her body growing weak from the panic, she could take no more. Nothing was happening, nothing or no one was there to take away this pain, to scare away the dark, and to make her feel safe and it was defeating her. Her knees buckled beneath her as she cried in pain, giving in, feeling as though all hope was lost, she began to fall. Not to her death but to the end, she could not fight it any longer, though she still could not remember, she was certain she was alone and alone she would stay. Letting herself go in defeat she awaited the pain of the fall, the cold against her bare skin and her misery to take hold. Despite her expectations nothing happened. Her end was interrupted, her great defeat faulted something or better yet someone had saved her. Holding tight to her body with his arms embracing her in a hug that warmed her all over. Still not knowing who he was, what he looked liked or what it all meant but she knew she'd found what she had lost. In him were all the answers, he was the answer.

"Who-" muttering one word as she pulled back to catch a better look at him. Staring into his eyes, trying her hardest to place the feeling of comfort she received from this raven-haired man to a name. She knew him but did not remember.

Scanning one another, with no sings of movement anywhere but their eyes. The two remained still, each with a different expression. His disbelief and longing, hers confusion and determination, determination to figure out why she felt the way she did. With cautious movement he raised his wrist to her face telling her with his eyes that she must. Even without his words she knew was meant to bite. She felt his warm blood course through his veins, calling her to him, to remember. But she didn't and for a moment longer she stared into his cobalt eyes. Trying hard as she might, willing herself to remember more than wanting blood, willing herself to remember why she felt this way with this man. But she couldn't. All she could do was remember that she needed HIM more than his blood. Placing her small hand on his clenched fist, slowly making him loosen and relax, she entwined her fingers with his, and guiding their fists downward. Still not removing her teary eyes from their locked position she spoke softly

"I need to remember… You" she said to his surprise. Leaning into his embrace and capturing his lips. Though it was not expected the kiss was surely welcomed.

His lips sending an electric fire burning through her, like a surge of energy it all came rushing back, her memory, her life, him.

Pulling back to look in her eyes once more this time with hope and wonderment, he willed her to remember.

Her eyes locked with his, now filled with disbelief and memories to last an eternity, she couldn't believe she once forgot. Slowly he pulled her into a tighter embrace, to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. Next time I wont be late" he said, his voice warm, his words soft and comforting.

Letting out a sigh of relief, relieved that she remembered, and now she needed to tell him what she held onto for thirty years of dark sleep.

"Haji… I don't need your blood to remind me that I love you. Forever" she whispered in his ear.

Now staring back into her eyes, his mouth forming a grin from her previous statement

"However you need to be reminded, I will never let you forget our love" With only small grins and only for a brief second before their lips met once again and she was reminded yet again of who it was she'd dreamt about for 30 years.

They were never meant to forget one another, sharing an unbreakable bond that bound them throughout time, memory or not he was hers and would always be there to bring her back to life. Even without the help of the blood they shared.

hoped ya liked it :) o sorry about ne errors i was kind of rushing.


End file.
